Back to Step 1
by alwaysxlove
Summary: [KakashixOC]Suzume. Captured 2 years ago when on a mission with her team which consist of none other than Kakashi...the one person left in her life. She returns and barely remembers anything. Nothing.
1. Waking Up and Coming Back

Okay...hi. First Naruto fic. Hell first fic on the site. well yea it's a KakashixOC. Yeah yeah i know. But it's not gonna be cliche. I don't think anyone has ever thought of this idea before. and if they have...i'm pretty sure it's gonna be completely different. So pleaz just read and reveiw. it'll mean a lot to me. And no i'm not tryna be whiny. and no i'm not naturally whiny so yea. but hey hopefully ya like it. (insert nervous laugh here) okay and you finally meet my dorky side. Any way just pleaz read. thanx to those who do. OH AND pleaz reveiw.

PS- in this chapter _italics _means thoughts. In further chapter _italics_ means flashbacks/memories.

PPS- i may need a little _Naruto_ help. i mean i do watch the show. but i've only seen up to lik episode 59 or 49. well i was at the Preliminary matches at the Chuunin exams. but i do read. i read a lot of _Naruto_ stories so that helps me. and i'm babbling.

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking Up and Coming Back

Finally taking in her surroundings, Suzume opened her eyes for a split second seeing a tree in front of her.

_'Okay, so there's a tree inside…inside…tree…huh?...oh yea I'm outside…outside…OUTSIDE!'_

Finally understanding what her thoughts were bringing into conclusion, Suzume quickly sat up, kunai out at the ready.

Looking around and seeing and hearing and feeling no one around she thought it be safe to get up and start moving.

_'Why is this place so familiar? I don't know where I'm going but…I know exactly where I'm going.'_

Pulling up the hood that was attached to the shirt she was wearing, she headed out to find the road that she had a feeling was just a head of her.

Finally realizing after about an hour that she was inside the gates of this place she felt was just ahead, Suzume came to the conclusion that somebody put her before the gates.

After awhile, Suzume heard that chatter coming up ahead.

"There must be a village here," she mumbled to herself.

She kept walking on the dirt road until she came into view of the people around her.

They looked at her and backed away not knowing if she was a friend or foe.

Suzume didn't know either.

She kept walking as if she knew exactly where she was going.

_'Hokage…Hokage…I need to see the Hokage…why…why wou-'_

Her thoughts were cut short by someone's presence walking up to her.

_'Whatever you do, don't touch me.'_

The person approaching was coming closer. Suzume couldn't see who it was since her hood was drawn over her eyes. The person reached out a hand almost touching Suzume.

**_'That's it!'_**

Quickly nodding her head down so her forehead protector covered her eyes, she grabbed the person's wrist and made to twist it behind their back.

The person quickly countered the attack by taking a swing at Suzume's head, but missing as she ducked and knocked out her feet in order to trip the person into falling.

She failed since the person jumped up last moment and landed behind Suzume, kunai at her throat.

A cloud of smoke appeared and there was a girl with pink hair where 'Suzume' was supposed to be.

'A human replacement jutsu!' the person attacking Suzume thought.

Before they knew it, Suzume kicked them in the small of their backs making them stumble forward before appearing quickly in front of them and doing a sweeping quick to knock them off their feet.

Suzume pulled out a kunai and aimed it at the attacker's throat while pinning them down with her own body.

Now her hood was off, due to the movement, showing her black hair and neon green highlights.

With the forehead protector still over her eyes she couldn't see who her attacker was.

About to start her own interrogation of questions she was cut off by the voice of her attacker.

"Yo."

* * *

Yea i know. Short chapter. And i hope, since you are reading this, that you know who the person who said "Yo" is. And if not...--'. Well the next chapter will DEFINATELY be longer. well i hope since it was like 3 pages on Word. 

Peace in the Middle East. R/R pleaz. Thanx


	2. Let the Memories Begin!

Yea i posted two chapters in a row. That's because i really wanted to get this one out. Just to prove to the readers that i do write long chapters if you want them. If you read the first one then i hope that you'll like this one. Thanx. R/R.

* * *

Chapter 2: Let the Memories Begin!

Almost immediately, Suzume tossed the kunai to the side and scrambled off her attacker.

Now on the ground in a sitting position, Suzume bowed her head to the ground.

The next thing she knew…it was dark…

Flashback

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Silence_

_Knock, Knock, Pound_

_Silence_

_Pound, Pound, Kick_

_Kick, Kick, Ki-_

"_Ouch"_

_There stood a 16 year-old Kakashi rubbing his shin. Standing in his door way was a 14 year-old Suzume fuming. I mean seriously, Kakashi could practically see the steam coming out of her nose and ears. And her face was as red as an apple. _

"_Oh, so you are alive! Damnit! How many times to do I have to tell you to open your frickin door when someone knocks, let alone pounds and kicks? Gee, for a minute there I actually thought something happened to you. So what do you have to say for yourself? HUH!"_

"…_Yo"_

"_Yo? YO? Damnit Kakashi, is that all you have to say for yourself? 'Yo'? Who says 'Yo' anyway? Since when do you say 'Yo'?"_

"_Since now. I like the sound of it. It's so simple and so…yo."_

"_Are you on something?"_

"_Yea, life."_

"_Nice answer. Anyway, we have to hurry up. We're gonna be late for our meeting. Wait scratch that. We are late for our meeting."_

"_So…"_

"_What do you mean 'So'? You know that I hate being late. You…well…you're just naturally late. I mean you were born late. Literally. '5 days behind schedule' was what your mom used to always tell my mom."_

_There was a silence as they both reminisced about their mothers who had passed._

_Before Suzume could apologize, Kakashi grabbed her wrist and started dragging her down the road, literally. _

"_Come on we're gonna be late."_

"_WE'RE ALREADY LATE THANKS TO MR. DON'T-OPEN-MY-FLIPPIN-DOOR-AND-WAKE-UP-LATE-'CAUSE-I-HAVE-SILVER-HAIR, BAKA!"_

_Kakashi momentarily stopped dragging her down the street. _

"_Wow that's a long last name."_

_Now Suzume was really angry. Kakashi could tell because when she was angry, her green eyes turned a dark green. And now…they were dark green._

"_Uh-oh," Kakashi said before he started sprinting down the street._

"_YOU COME BACK HERE YOU SILVER-HEADED IDIOT!"_

End Flashback

Snapping her eyes open, Suzume could feel that it was night time of the same day.

'Night already….how long was I out? Why was I out in the first place?'

She looked up at the ceiling seeing that it was painted a light, light blue.

'Okay so that definitely means we're not in a hospital. Good. No hospitals are good.'

She didn't know what it was, but the place she was in had so much familiarity to it that she knew she was used to being here.

Suzume sat up all the way taking in fully her surroundings.

She was in a bed that had black and red sheets on it.

In the corner on a seat were the clothes that she was wearing this morning. She looked down at her half sitting position to see that she was in a dark green, fitting shirt and black shorts the fit her perfectly.

She decided to get out of bed and head for the door that was to her right.

She knew that there was no need to run away. She knew. She didn't know how she knew…but she knew.

She reached the door-handle and walked into the hallway.

She could smell homemade ramen and chicken dumplings cooking from what she supposed was the kitchen.

She walked down the hall with the her feet walking lightly on the cold, wooded floor.

Following the smell, she finally reached the kitchen where she saw a girl with her hair (strawberry blonde with baby blue highlights) in two tight buns on the top of her head facing the stove top.

Noticing that someone else was in the room with her, the girl at the stove turned around to see that Suzume was there.

"Oh so you're finally awake. I was worried you were gonna fall into a coma."

The girl gave a laugh making her violet eyes shine.

"Oh yeah you don't know my name. I'm-"

"Samira?"

"Yea…Samira," the girl's once shining violet eyes now lit up with astonishment," You remember me?"

Flashback

_Kids were running out of the building as if there was no return._

_School was done._

_Suzume was waiting for Kakashi and Obito to finally get out of there._

_She was 7 then and they were 9. Not a big difference but they wanted to always make it noticed._

_Suzume looked to her left to see a girl just standing there. Just standing there. _

_She (Suzume) took it upon herself to walk up to the girl._

"_Hey," Suzume said, her green eyes looking as friendly as ever._

"_Hey," the girl said. She had violet eyes and strawberry blonde hair._

"_I like your eyes. They're violet."_

"_I like your eyes. They're green."_

"_Dully noted," Suzume laughed and so did the girl._

_Even at 7, Suzume was the type who would get right to the point. No holding back._

"_Hey you know what? I want you to be my best friend."_

"_I thought Kakashi-san was your best friend."_

"_Oh him? He is. But he's my best GUY friend. I want you to be my best GAL friend? See the difference?"_

"_Yea I see the difference."_

"_So, what do ya say?"_

"_I say…I'm Samira and I'm your new best GAL friend."_

"_And I say: I'm Suzume and you're my new best GAL friend."_

_They've been inseparable ever since. _

End Flashback

"Yeah…I remember you," Suzume said while walking up to Samira giving her the hugest hug in the history of the world. Okay so I may be exaggerating but oh well. Get the picture? Good.

"Wow," Samira said wiping away a few stray tears, "well…long time no see brings tears, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so…" said Suzume taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Alright, I cooked your favorite combination just for your return," Samira said while placing two huge bowls of ramen and dumplings in front of her.

"Return…yea my return…" Suzume wasn't really thinking just drifting in thoughts. That might happen after you've come back home after two years. "Two years! After two fucking years, I return."

"Yea two long hard fucking years I missed you. We all missed you."

"We?"

"Yea…we. Everyone was worried. Everyone. Especially…" Samira drifted off looking at Suzume.

"Him."

"You remember him?"

"No. But I know…I just know that there's a him."

"Yeah…there's a him."

"Why am I here? I mean…I just got back after…you know…shouldn't I be with the Hokage?"

"Yea you would think that wouldn't you? Well, me and…a certain someone-"

"Him?"

"Yeah. Me and him decided to convince the Hokage that it would be wise for me to talk to you instead of getting interrogated by a bunch of jounin that you barely remember. I thought that if that happened then there wouldn't be anyone alive after that interrogation."

"You were right"

They both laughed at that.

"So…how do ya wanna talk about it."

"I just….I just wanna remember my home first. You know? I don't want to stay here acting like a stranger when I grew up here. I don't."

"Yeah I understand."

There was silence as Suzume ate a couple of dumplings.

"Do you wanna talk about him first?"

Suzume dropped her chop sticks and looked up at Samira.

"No. I mean. I wanna talk about him but I feel like…I can't look at him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I feel like I did something wrong and therefore he should hate me."

"Okay. We won't talk about him first. But we can't forget about him forever. Sooner or later you're gonna have to face him."

"I know. But not now."

"Okay. Fine. We'll start with your training."

"Training?"

"Yeah. The Hokage believes that it's the best idea just to get you remembering about your techniques as a ninja. So we'll be waking up early to get it through with then we can start with your memories. "

"Okay."

Suzume and Samira gathered the dishes and started washing them. After that they headed to the hallway.

"For the time being, you will be living with me until your stable. Then you can move back into your apartment. That," she pointed to the room you got out of, " is your room. It was-"

"-the room I used when we were roommates."

"yeah. It looks like someone's memories are waking up."

"Yea I guess so. Goodnight Samira"

"Goodnight Suzume."

Suzume walked back into her room and laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

'I don't know if I can face you yet…but I know I'm gonna have to.'

She then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

So how'd you like the chapter? Hope it was good. Just tryna pleaz the readers. LOL. That's my main goal.

I'm open to any suggestions about anything...you know about characters and stories.

Thanx for reading. Reveiw pleaz. Constructive Critism is the best! Haha! Wow. I reallyneed to stop eating sugar in the morning. Look. I'm laughing at the words "Contructive"and "Critism"iono. don't mind me.


End file.
